Side Story of If I Were In Love With Him
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Tak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Cinta itu sudah berbicara dengan hanya sebuah tatapan dan perhatian darinya. / KiHyun. KIBUMxKYUHYUN. HAPPY KIM KIBUM DAY!


"If I Were In Love With Him"

-Side Story-

Summary : Tak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Cinta itu sudah berbicara dengan hanya sebuah tatapan dan perhatian darinya. / KiHyun. KIBUMxKYUHYUN. HAPPY KIM KIBUM DAY!

P.S : Biasakan review after reading^^ Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Kibum! Cepat kemari! Kyuhyun kecelakaan!" Ponsel yang di pegang Kibum jatuh dan tergelincir entah kemana setelah mendengar kabar yang baru saja di terimanya. Berlari ke arah mobilnya kemudian mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tak peduli meski ia belum memiliki sim. Tak peduli berkali-kali melanggar rambu lalu lintas. Tak peduli memarkir mobilnya sembarangan di depan rumah sakit. Tak peduli detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat gila. Tak peduli rasa sakit di jantungnya yang rapuh itu. Tujuannya hanya satu. Kyuhyun. Semakin memikirkan nama itu semakin sakit rasa sesaknya yang bercampur di dalam dadanya.

Setibanya di kamar rawat Kyuhyun dan melihat orang yang dicintainya terbaring tak berdaya dengan perban di tangannya, air mata Kibum yang sejak tadi ditahannya, mengalir dengan bebas. Kibum menghambur memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sangat erat.

Tampaknya Kibum adalah orang terakhir yang diberi kabar bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Karena disana telah banyak teman-temannya datang lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

Mendengar tangis pilu Kibum, Donghae mendekati Kibum dan menepuk bahunya berusaha menenangkan. Changmin yang tidak tahan Kyuhyun sahabatnya dipeluk begitu erat dan takut tak bisa bernapas, dengan perlahan melepas dekapan Kibum pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kibum meraih wajah Kyuhyun yang terpejam. Ia belai dengan lembut wajah manis tanpa balutan masker seperti biasanya itu. Tetesan air matanya bahkan jatuh menimpa wajah tenang tanpa senyum yang tengah terbaring lemah itu. Dengan perlahan Kibum membelai rambut lembut Kyuhyun dan menyingkirkan beberapa helainya dari kening orang yang dicintainya itu. Mengecupnya lama kening putih yang jarang terlihat karena tertutupi poninya. Seolah jika melepasnya sedetik saja, pemilik kening indah itu akan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kyu-" Kibum tak sanggup bahkan untuk memanggil namanya dengan lengkap. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan suaranya terhenti. Hanya bisikan yang tersisa untuk dirinya saja yang bisa mendengar nama yang ia ucapkan itu.

Kibum menurunkan kecupannya. Dari kedua alis Kyuhyun, kedua kelopak matanya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, menyusuri rahangnya, dagunya, dan pelabuhan terakhir kecupan itu adalah di bibir plum semanis cerry yang kini pucat itu. Mengecupnya lama. Wajah Kyuhyun bahkan kini sudah penuh oleh air mata Kibum. Tangan Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang tak dimasuki jarum infus.

Tak tahan dengan moment romantis itu yang terasa menyesakkan dada, Donghae juga ikut menangis di dada Heechul yang malah menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah tengah menenangkan anaknya yang menangis di pangkuannya.

Changmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia meninju pelan dinding kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dan menempelkan keningnya menghadap tembok. Ia sedang menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan keluar jika tak di tahan rapat-rapat. Tangisan pilu Kibum membuat suasana seperti di drama-drama yang endingnya berakhir sad ending.

Kibum menarik bibirnya, dadanya semakin sesak saat menyadari tak ada pergerakan atau balasan dari Kyuhyun. Genggamannya semakin mengerat dan suara tangisannya semakin berat.

.

.

"Jebalyo Heechul hyung. Cukup. Jebal. Aku tak tahan mendengar Kibum menangis." Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tampilannya acak-acakan bagai habis diterpa badai. Seumur hidupnya selama menjadi sahabat Kibum, Donghae bisa menghitung berapa kali menyaksikan Kibum mengeluarkan air mata. Dan kini di depan matanya sendiri Kibum menangis keras yang bahkan baru kali ini Donghae melihatnya, membuat dirinya ikut menangis karena memahami betapa sakitnya Kibum sekarang.

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun, mengambil sisi berseberangan dari Kibum. Saat Donghae akan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, Kibum dengan kasar menepis tangan Donghae.

"Jangan sentuh! Jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya!" Teriak Kibum dengan suara serak dan beratnya. Tak peduli siapapun itu tak akan Kibum biarkan untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun bahkan seujung jaripun. Kalau dokter mungkin lain lagi ceritanya.

"Ki-Kibum-ah..." Donghae kembali menangis. Bahkan hanya demi Kyuhyun, Donghae dianggap seperti orang lain.

Heechul pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berucap apa-apa. Setelah beberapa saat pergi, Heechul masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala di atasnya.

Changmin sudah siap di dekat saklar lampu. Setelah Heechul datang, barulah tugas Changmin untuk mematikan lampu ruangan yang pada awalnya terang benderang itu.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida Kibum!" Teriak Heechul. Belum sempat Kibum menoleh ke arah Heechul, wajahnya sudah ditarik dan di cium dengan dalam oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak lagi takut tersenyum karena kegelapan membantunya untuk menutupinya.

Familiar dengan bibir yang selalu ia curi ciumannya yang kini tengah balik menciumnya, Kibum membalas serangan Kyuhyun dengan lebih dalam. Mendominasinya dan saling merasai sensasi berdebar yang sangat menyenangkan di jantung masing-masing. Meraih tengkuk Kibum, Kyuhyun ikut mengimbangi ciuman panas dan dalam dengan menggerakkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan Kibum.

"Sebaiknya kuenya aku saja yang meniupnya." Celetuk Donghae. Mendengar desahan Kyuhyun dan kecipak suara kecupan, mereka sudah sangat tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pasangan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku selalu siap menghabiskannya." Changmin merebut kue yang lilinnya benar-benar sudah padam ditiup oleh Donghae.

"Kajja! Kita mulai saja pestanya bertiga. Pasangan itu pasti sudah lupa kalau kita masih disini." Heechul membimbing dua anak didiknya dan mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan ruangan gelap yang di dalamnya entah desahan apalagi yang terdengar. What the hell! Mereka masih di rumah sakit!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Flashback-

Ide ini dimulai dari Heechul. Ialah gurunya dari semua guru koplak yang mendidik anak didiknya dengan ajaran tidak benar.

Kyuhyun pulang kerumah malam itu dari rumah Changmin. Saat di perjalanan, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan orang mabuk dan sedikit beradu fisik dan Kyuhyun mendapat luka cukup dalam di lengannya karena orang itu juga membawa pisau. Karena rumahnya cukup jauh, ia kembali kerumah Changmin dengan bersimbah darah. Dibawalah Kyuhyun kerumah sakit untuk ditangani lukanya lebih lanjut. Saat di rumah sakit, Changmin menelpon Heechul karena Heechullah list terakhir di panggilan teleponnya. Lalu Heechul di perjalanan menelpon Donghae dan mengabarkan tentang keadaan Kyuhyun yang saat itu kebetulan Donghae sedang menyiapkan kue ulangtahun untuk Kibum besok. Heechul menyuruhnya membawa serta kuenya tak lupa soju ditambah beberapa cemilan untuk perayaan. Heechul sudah menyampaikan idenya pada Donghae melalui telepon dan demikian pada Changmin. Dari sana, dimulailah akting Changmin yang menelpon Kibum untuk mengabarkan tentang keadaan Kyuhyun dengan nada sangat panik. Akting yang bagus. Sebenarnya saat Changmin menghadap ke tembok, ia sedang menahan ketawanya yang mungkin jika dilepaskan, ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan mungkin sampai berguling-guling. Soal Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar berakting sangat bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

end of side story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY KIBUM DAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM KIBUM! SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA! SARANGHAEYO YEONGWONHI!

From the time being, the blue of the sky always the same. Such an my big love for you uri Kim Kibum. Never changes. As far as the named of 'Everlasting Friend' who taged against me, Here I Am.


End file.
